The present invention relates generally to a power transmitting mechanism for a vehicle, and more particularly to a power transmitting mechanism for a vehicle for transmitting the torque from the vehicle transmission to the wheel drive shafts.
Conventionally, various power transmitting mechanisms have been proposed. Such mechanisms comprise planetary gear means having power trains of different speed ratios for producing various output torques from the transmission and a differential gear means for distributing the output torque of the planetary gear means to the wheel drive shafts. In such mechanisms, however, a connecting means including a chain and a sprocket wheel for mechanically connecting both gear means to each other is arranged and designed independently of both gear means, and this results in large construction costs. Therefore, the limitation in design which must accommodate the power transmitting mechanism within a limited space is substantial.